Word Lords
The Word Lords were natives to a reality forty-five billion dimensions to the left of the Time Lords'. They had equivalent power to that of the Time Lords within their own sphere. Biology The Word Lords were identical to the Time Lords and they had an external resemblance to humans and their completely alien physiology. With two hearts, a respiratory bypass system and an internal body temperature of 15 degrees Celsius, they were identical, although the differences between the universes probably influenced some unspecified changes. Like all Word Lords, Nobody drew power from words, rhymes and literature. His CORDIS' chameleon circuit was programmed to hide the ship not as an object but as a word, such as a common phrase or verb. He could be trapped within a particular novel or comic if no other source of literature were available, drawing him and his ship like a magnet. His ability to gain power from words was seemingly endless, for instance if someone proclaimed "Nobody can get in the TARDIS and turn off the Sun" then he could do just that. History The Word Lords were founded by All, their equivalent of Rassilon. He created the Hand of All, a synthetic pocket universe that fueled their civilisation. Their most evil and corrupt member, Nobody No-One was either forcefully banished or fled of his own accord, in essence a fugitive as by the time he matched wits with the Seventh Doctor, he resided in the Doctor's universe, not theirs. Their equivalent of the TARDIS was the CORDIS, which ran on common words and phrases used throughout the multiverse and disguised themselves as such. Nobody was trapped inside The Hand, which was moved inside the mind of the Doctor, who was nearing his seventh regeneration. Forging an alliance with his earlier self, the Doctor trapped Nobody back inside the Hand and moved it to the mind of Evelyn Smythe as she drew her terminal breath. The Hand died with Evelyn, as did Nobody and the future of the Word Lords, whose society would soon crumble without the Hand's power. Technology A CORDIS was the Word Lord equivalent of a TARDIS. CORDIS stood for Conveyance Of Repeating Dialogue In Space-time. CORDISes ran on common words and phrases used throughout the multiverse and disguised themselves as such. The Hand of All was a pocket universe created by All that fuelled the civilisation of the Word Lords. It was a powerhouse of phrases and verbs. Notable Individuals All '''was the Word Lords equivalent of Rassilon. He created the Hand of All. '''Nobody No-One was a Word Lord (a parallel universe equivalent of the Time Lords who lived forty-five billion dimensions to the left of theirs). Nobody No-One used his CORDIS to hunt the Seventh Doctor through the continuum, seizing on rewards for his capture, bounties advertised by his enemies. He never caught him and grieving over his losses, Nobody wound up in 1945, where he regenerated under mysterious circumstances. Nobody hid at an extraterrestrial research facility called The Forge, where his ship disguised itself as their catchphrase, "For King and Country". A century later, he finally confronted the Doctor in Antarctica, although it is unclear if this was their first meeting. His ship had infiltrated a military bunker, where it hid as a joke. Luckily, the bunker had a security black-out; no phones, no books nor writing material. The Doctor was able to switch the TARDIS' translation circuits to translate everyone's words and thoughts into an obscure alien language nobody could understand, forcing Nobody and his CORDIS into the only source of literature available: a protocol guide for the bunker. Despite being stuck, Nobody escaped when one of the soldiers carelessly shouted "Nobody move". Sometime later, someone used a lost letter from the English alphabet to snag the CORDIS, making the ship crash, forcing Nobody to regenerate. Clad in a knitted scarf of ridiculous length, Nobody returned with a vengeance. He fought the Doctor yet again, this time from deep in the future, near the end of his seventh incarnation and meeting his demise at Walker General Hospital. He trapped Nobody in the Hand of All and sealed it in his mind, going into hibernation in a Gallifreyan sarcophagus buried beneath the Forge. After the destruction of the facility in 2026, a much younger Seventh Doctor awoke his older self and released Nobody. London had mostly been evacuated but there was still people and technology around to sustain Nobody's literal needs. He quickly amassed power over the Earth and to a greater extent, the Doctor's existence. Realising the imminent danger, the earlier Seventh Doctor sacrificed himself fighting Nobody, with his later self concocting an elaborate scheme to resurrect him. With the Hand of All, Ace and Hex could revive the earlier Seventh Doctor and defeat Nobody. Once restored to life, the younger Seventh Doctor trapped Nobody in the Hand of All just as his elder self had, visiting his old friend, Evelyn Smythe on the day she died, getting her permission to place The Hand in her mind as she drew her last breath. The Hand perished with Evelyn dragging Nobody along for the ride. Nobody No-One was an inhuman monster who gained great pleasure from causing people pain and discomfort. He was malicious and cruel, the polar opposite of the Doctor. Like all Word Lords, Nobody drew power from words, rhymes and literature. His CORDIS' chameleon circuit was programmed to hide the ship not as an object but as a word, such as a common phrase or verb. He could be trapped within a particular novel or comic if no other source of literature were available, drawing him and his ship like a magnet. His ability to gain power from words was seemingly endless, for instance if someone proclaimed "Nobody can get in the TARDIS and turn off the Sun" then he could do just that Category:Enemy Faction Category:Ancient Faction Category:Doctor Who Category:Species Category:Ancient Species Category:Doctor Who species